


Harry Potter and the Unforgivable Curse

by drarry416



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Drarry, Female Harry, Smut, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarry416/pseuds/drarry416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did Harry Potter really fend of the 'unforgivable curse" Avada Kadavra or did it change him in ways no one would understand? Something very mysterious happens to The Boy Who Lived when he turns fifteen that will change not only his but the entire wizarding world's lives forever. Is he really the chosen one? Will he be able to fulfill what the prophecy says?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On the night of his fifteenth birthday, Harry Potter didn't have any clue that his life would change this drastically. He went to bed that night thinking he was a normal boy turning fifteen... If only he knew how wrong he really was...  Harry went to sleep that night like he did any other night on his birthday, but when he woke up he noticed he felt a little strange. He walked to the loo and yelled,“HOLY SHIT!” When he noticed that there was a certain important part missing. As soon as Harry realized that happened he wrote a letter and sent it to the only man who could possibly help him, Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore got the letter and thought it was about time, he took another visit to Number 4 Privet Drive. When he got there he knocked on the door and found a small, pig like boy staring at him in awe. Dumbledore asked him politely, “Is Harry Potter in?” The small boy yelled for his father as soon as he heard his stupid cousin’s name. Vernon Dursely was much like his son but quite a bit larger. Dumbledore asked again, “Is Harry Potter in?” Vernon turned a terrible shade of purple at the mention of his _disgusting_ nephew. “Your lot is not allowed in my home!” Vernon yelled.

Dumbledore smiled, and apparated straight into Harry’s room and found the small boy doubled over in pain. Dumbledore went straight for Harry and asked, “Harry my boy, what’s the matter?” All Harry could do was groan in response. Dumbledore noticed Harry shrink and grow more girlish features. He knew exactly what was going on, but thought it better for his reputation to keep his mouth shut for the time being. As soon as Harry finished his transformation, he was full of so much emotion, he cried and held on to Dumbledore for dear life.

Dumbledore sent a patronus to Severus because he was the only other person who has known exactly what he headmaster had done so long ago. Severus was in his potions lab working on medical potions for Madam Pomfrey when he was interrupted by a patronus with the headmasters irritating voice. Dumbledore said in a frantic voice, “Severus, come as quickly as you can to Harry Potter’s residence. IT has worn off and the boy is… no longer a boy. I need you to bring a calming draught, dreamless sleep, and a pain killing potion.”

Snape sighed heavily, rolled his eyes and mutter to himself, “damn old bat… not taking his own shit, disturbing me in my working process.” He cast a spell on the potion he was working on to pause it in motion and walked to his cupboard of extra potions he keeps on hand. He stuck them all in his bag and apparated to where Dumbledore was. When he got there he found a small girl clutching on to the old wizard and weeping. Severus also knew what was going on so he walked right for the girl and gave her the calming draught first. She was so small that the draught was too strong and knocked her out.

The potions professor turned on Dumbledore, “if you don’t tell the poor girl, what is really going on I will curse you into oblivion!” Dumbledore looked at him in awe and laughed quietly to himself.“Oh Severus, you really think your petty threat will really intimidate me?” Dumbledore said as he lowered Snape’s want with a smirk on his face. “Honestly man, I’m one of the greatest wizards who ever lived.” Severus just looked at him with a blank face and said, “the poor child deserves to know who her real father is and why this happened the way it did.”  The headmaster started to turn red with anger and pinned Snape to the wall whispering harshly, “Don’t you dare mention anything to her without my concept or I swear on Merlin you will never be 100% healthy in your lifetime ever again!” I will tell the boy what has happened in my own time when I think the time is right for him to know. For now, we’ll send her to Sirius' house where she will learn how to start being a girl and so on. You are to check up on her and give her nourishing potions daily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER!!! ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE BEAUTIFUL J.K. ROWLING! I DON'T OWN ANY PART OF HARRY POTTER, SADLY!

Severus was to deliver the child to Grimauld Place on his own. Of course, when he got there he got a few sneers like he always does when he walks into that house, but when Sirius, Lupin and Tonks saw him carrying a young girl in his arms they all ran to help him. Sirius knew who she was as soon as he saw the lightning scar on her forehead, but what he also noticed was that a vine had grown and wrapped itself around the lightning bolt. After the greasy git (Snape) set the girl on the couch, Sirius moved the girl’s bangs away from the scar to get a better look at the new feature of the infamous scar.

Remus had a feeling he knew what was going on, but not the full story. As soon as they got her situated on the couch, Lupin took Snivilus into his room and put up silencing spells."What happened to him?!"Lupin asked rather harshly. "The blasted headmaster wouldn't tell me what was happening. I was working on potions for Pomfrey when I got his patronus to come to Harry's house with an abundance of potions. He is also making me give the girl nourishing potions daily because she is completely underfed." Snape answered with a sneer.

"I assume you know what is happening here Lupin? Or are you too daft to realize it?" Snape asked Sirius in a very rude tone. "I thought the spell was supposed to past a life time!" Moony blasted. "That is what we all thought, blithering idiot. But apparently not," said Snape. Remus was practically shaking with rage or anxiety. Either way it was a bad combination for the werewolf. Thankfully, Nymphadora knocked on the door quietly; Snape went to answer the door because Remus was too angry and confused to do anything.

When she walked in the first thing she said was, "is that Harry Potter?! And if so, what the bloody freaking hell is he a girl?! And why has the scar now grown a vine around it?!" Snape walked with her to where Sirius was and sat them both down. "I would much rather explain the situation with Mr. Lupin present because this matter also affects him as well. He does know a good bit of what I will tell you, but not all of it," Snape said softly. Siriustried to comfort Tonks.

"Is the girl Harry Potter? What happened to him, Severus?" Asked Sirius in a rather timid voice. "As soon as Moony calms down everything will be explained." Said Snape in an assertive way. They could still hear Lupin throwing this from the floor above. He came down the stairs, his chest heaving from lack of breath from his rampage upstairs. “Come sit with us Moony,” said Padfoot. Remus  knew what was going to happen when he sat down.

“I suppose you want to talk about the now female Harry Potter?” asked Lupin. “I will tell the story, Mr. Lupin,” said Snape in an impatient tone. “Okay Snivilus, whatever you want, but when you get to that part with Lily let me tell it.” Asked Remus in a sorrowful moan. “Well, you two probably think that Harry Potter is James’ son? Well, you’re terribly wrong she is Mr. Lupin’s daughter. When Lily had her, we figured that she wasn’t Potter’s because she had all the Lupinfeatures. She panicked and called for Albus immediately and he came and cast a spell on the girl to make her look like a Potter and it should’ve lasted forever, but when he was hit with the killing curse it changed the duration of the spell.” Severus said then took a very long breath.

“As to how the child is mine, Lily and I had an affair right before her and James were to get married. We were young, drunk, and we didn’t think much would come of it.  Apparently, she had had sex with James a week after so when she found out that she was pregnant she thought it was Prongs’ child, not mine. That was until we realized, she looked nothing like James and we used that spell. We knew that the spells only weakness was any of the unforgivable curses and we heard that Harry was able to fend of the unforgivable cure it was because of that spell. We also knew what would happen, but you can’t recast that spell or it would kill the person you’re casting it on.” Remus said weeping.

Sirius was turning red with anger, “YOU LET LILY CHEAT ON JAMES WITH YOUR SORRY ARSE?!” Remus had never seen Sirius so angry in his lifetime. “Now, now Black let’s calm down,” said Snape in a cool voice. “Sirius you really should calm down, James knew what happened but he married Lily anyway, but what he didn’t know was that the child wasn’t his,” said Severus. At those words Sirius calmed down and they were all decided to go sit where Harry was until he woke up.

A few hours later… Harry woke up with a huge headache, his scar pounding, and in Grimauld Place? “When did I get here?” he asked out loud not noticing the four people standing behind the couch he was laying on. He barely remembered what had taken place just a few hours ago. All he knew was that he now had breasts and pretty sure he felt new ovaries in places. As soon as he realized this he began to sob uncontrollably.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what will happen next! Who's gonna to Harry Potter that his whole life has been a lie? Will it be Remus or Sirius?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER!!! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!

As soon as Harry began crying, Tonks couldn't take it any longer and went straight to his side to comfort the poor child. "It's alright Harry, everything is going to be ok. We're going to explain everything to you now, but we're going to give you a calming draught first, alright love?" Said Tonks in a comforting whisper. "Okay..."  Said Harry still sobbing into her chest. Snape came slowly and gave Harry the calming draught to take.

Harry took the calming draught thankfully and drank it down without a second thought. That was until he realized who had given it to him. He started thinking of all the horrible things Snape had done to him and he started freaking out. “It’s alright Harry, he didn’t do anything to it I guarantee you,” Tonks told him with a slight giggle. “Well, is someone finally tell me when is going on here and how I can change back to the way I was originally and continue with my life?” asked Harry ready to get back to normal.

“Well Harry, it’s not as simple as you may think. We can’t just poof you back to normal,” his godfather said tentatively. “Ok fine, give me a potion or something. I don’t care what it is as long as I can get my life back in order again,” Harry said reassuringly to all four people looking back at him. “Harry have you ever heard of a gender changing spell?” asked Lupin, “they usually last a lifetime but there one weakness is…” “There one weakness is any unforgivable curse, correct?” answered Harry confused.

“Harry, James Potter is not your biological father. He died for you and loved you like you were his son, but you are not his son. Yes, Lily is your biological mother so you were not adopted. A few months before your parents were to wed she had an affair with me. Your father knew what happened and he forgave it because he knew were very drunk that evening, but he had no clue Lily was pregnant with my child. She thought it was James’ but when you were born we realized the baby girl looked like me not like James. So, we did the only thing we knew would work, we called Dumbledore and he put the spell on you but…” Remus told this all to Harry and took a moment for all of that information to sink in.

“But, when I got hit with the killing curse it ruined the effects of the spell?” Harry asked already knowing the answer. “Not ruin, but shorten. You were obviously a boy for fifteen years but it wasn’t YOU who defended the killing cures, it was the spell,” Snape told Harry in a much nicer tone than he usually would have. At that moment Harry realized he needed to use the loo WAY too badly but was scared to go and explore his new body. “I need to use the loo,” he announced “but I’m scared to go by myself, Tonks will you come help me please?” “Of course Harry, you don’t even have to feel embarrassed, I completely understand where you’re coming from!” replied Tonks with a smile.

“Ok, so do I sit on the toilet or do I stand over it? Or what do I do?” Harry asked with a blushing smile. “Hahaha! You sit on the toilet Harry! We don’t have dicks like guys do. Another thing, we can’t aim either,” Tonks reminded me still laughing. After Harry was done he was a sickly shade of green. “You alright there, lad?” Asked Sirius followed by a hardy laugh. “Yeah, I’m just going to have to get used to going to the loo like that now…” Harry responded with a half-smile but he had to sit down before he fell over from the dizziness. “Here Mr… Lupin, this is a nourishing potion that should help with the nausea because you are completely underfed,” Snape said just like a scolding father which freaked Harry the hell out.

It’s not like Snape to be so nice and caring to him. In fact it’s weird for the greasy git to be nice in general. “Thank you sure, but why are you being so nice to me? You’re never nice to me, sir,” asked Harry still a little confused with everything that had happened in one day. “Snivilus is going to be a good little boy and treat my now god daughter like the perfect little angel she is, isn’t that right?” padfoot asked Severus. “Can I speak with you three, privately?” asked Severus rather urgently. The other three nodded and followed him to the last room upstairs.

“What’s wrong Severus?” asked Tonks because he was starting to look ghostly pale. “The dark lord is planning something that has to do with the young Slytherin prince and he has to come here and stay with me because I need to watch of Harry as well. On the subject of Harry, we can’t keep calling a girl Harry. We should have her father come up with a name for her,” Snape said this all quickly in one breath. “Did you just say the little Malfoy ferret is coming to stay here? In my house?” Sirius bellowed. They all fell silent when they heard a light knock on the door…

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's at the door? Draco, Dumbledore, or maybe somebody completely unexpected? hmmm...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STILL DON'T OWN ANY PART OF HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS

Sirius went to the door and looked back to find the other three looking at him with big eyes from a distance. Sirius moved his finger over his mouth to indicate to keep quiet. He checked through the peep hole to see who it was but then realized because of all the magical wards set in place at Grimauld Place no one can see you and you can’t see them. He said a little prayer begging God that it wouldn’t be that blasted headmaster of Hogwarts. Luckily, his prayer was answered and he opened the door to Narcissa and Draco Ferret… I mean, Malfoy.

“Narcissa… Draco… to what do I owe the pleasure?” Sirius asked with obvious fakeness. “I assume you are here on death eater business?” Snape asked in his usually arrogant, nasal tone. Narcissa nodded while Draco looked around completely scared and confused as to what he was doing here of all places. “Mother, what exactly is going on and why am I here with all of these people. I know that after the Dark Lord killed father we went good, but The Order? Isn’t this where he’ll come looking first?” Draco asked with some reasonable points. “Hush my Dragon, he will look for Dumbledore first but when he realizes you’re not with him he’ll think we left the country not that we’re fighting against him,” Narcissa told her son carefully explaining every little detail as if her life depended on it.

“Narcissa, the boy will be my responisiblity and I shall…” Severus started. “No, he should be the entire orders responsibility not just yours, we joined the order so my son should be protected as the orders own. I understand that we still need to earn your trust but we will earn it and we are for sure on this side for good,” said Narcissa with way more confidence she had in her. “I couldn’t agree with you more Narcissa, we should treat Draco like our own and I will make sure to treat him like my very own son while he is to stay with us,” reassured Tonks with a friendly smile. She took Draco by the shoulder and showed him to his room. “Well, I must be off before he thinks I have Draco with me. I will be in the US with some relatives for the time being. I will send muggle post occasionally and most likely floo as well. Good bye my dragon, stay strong,” she said to Draco with a quiet tear spilling from her eye.

“May I speak to you three in private?” asked Tonks even though it was more of a command than a question. “What the bloody fuck are we going to do now?!” she yelled after putting up every privacy charm known to man. “What are you talking about, love?” asked Lupin just as confused as everybody else. “What do you mean what am I talking about?! We have your bloody daughter who just so happens to be the bloody chosen one sitting on the couch and we also have a Draco Malfoy here as well! Do we just tell Draco what happened to Harry Potter or do we say she’s a completely different person because that damn scar is still bloody fucking noticeable!” exclaimed Tonks in a rage no one else had ever seen before.  

“Honey, I think you should calm down…” said Remus and as much of a soothing voice as he could mutter. “I say we tell the Malfoy boy. He’s going to spend the rest of summer and his life with Harry anyway. Might as well tell him what happened to him… her? I have no clue of what to call Harry. And another thing, Moony should come up with a name for HIS daughter,” Sirius spat out his like it was an unforgivable curse.  “You make it sound so easy to come up with a name for her! I don’t know what I want to name her! Definitely not a flower though. I think she’s had enough of flower named people,” said Remus in a sad yet slightly irked tone.

“I’ll tell Draco myself,” said Severus matter-of-factly. “Why can’t we all tell him, Severus? Personally, I say at least let Remus go with you since Harry his is daughter,” said Tonks. “I suppose you are right Nymphadora,” said Severus with his famous smirk. “DON’T FUCKING CALL ME NYMPHADORA!” Tonks exploded while her hair turned a fire red from anger. Snape chuckles, “come along now Remus, we have a poor boy to ruin.”

“Draco, if you’re going to be in the order there is something very important you need to know. And it concerns Harry Potter…” started Severus. “Harry Potter isn’t who you thought he was. He isn’t even a boy… he is my daughter,” said Lupin. They retold him the whole story and as it went on Draco became whiter and whiter until he was ghostly pale. “Draco, are you feeling alright? You’re extremely pale, would you like me to go fetch a calming draught?” asked Snape with a bit of concern in his voice.  “No, I’m fine, but can I go talk to him… I mean her?” asked Draco tentatively. “Of course lad, she’s downstairs on the couch. Please be nice to my daughter or the Dark Lord will be the least of your problems, understand?” Lupin said coldly that it shocked Severus.

Draco walked down stairs and went straight for Harry. He smiled at her and walked closer to her and pushed her now long hair out of the way to be able to see the famous scar which now had a vine around it. “So, they weren’t lying, you’re really Harry Potter?” asked Draco a bit relieved. “Yep this is me now. I was just as white as you are. Did they give you a calming draught as well?” she asked curious as to how he was taking this all in so calmly. “No,” he said with a light chuckle. “Oh… I practically fainted if it wasn’t for that beautiful potion…” Harry fell silent mid-sentence as there was yet another knock coming from the door, but this one much more angry.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me!!! I know another knock on the door and horrible cliffhanger!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STILL DON'T OWN ANY PART OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES!!!

They all stayed silent as the pounding on the door persisted. Due to the magic placed on Grimauld place no one could apparate or floo into. No one, no matter how strong their magic was could get into Grimauld Place without going through the front door like every other normal person. Draco looked at Harry with as much confusion as she had on her face. “Who the bloody hell is that?!” Draco asked Harry in an anxious whisper. “Hell if I know!” Harry answered just as frantic. “Harry! Draco! Come with me, now!” exclaimed Tonks, she looked terrified. Harry tried to get up but she was still too weak from all the stress her body was put under to grow back ovaries and shrink and al the malnutrition that she fell over as soon as she got on her feet. “I still can’t walk!” Harry whisper shouted terrified.

Tonks ran over but even though Harry had gotten significantly smaller than she was to begin with, she was still too much for Tonks to carry by herself. “I’ve got her,” Draco said and picked up Harry bridal style and ran after Tonks to wherever she was taking them. “Tonks, who is at the door so angry?” Harry asked confused. “I think its Dumbledore because he is the only angry wizard who knows about how to get here,” answered Tonks. “Why is the head master angry? I thought he was supposed to be good?” asked Draco surprised beyond compare that the headmaster could be such a prick. “Well, he is on the good side, but that doesn’t make him a good person,” Tonks said a little angered, “he’s always angry and controlling. Don’t tell anyone I told you two this, but he almost raped Luna Lovegood because she wasn’t doing what he told her to do. He didn’t because Snape stopped him, but needless to say he’s not a good person just an amazing wizard who pretends to be on the good side,” said Tonks with a scowl.

“SEVERUS SNAPE, YOU OPEN THIS BLOODY FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR ON MERLIN’S BEARD I WILL MAKE YOU WISH THE AVADA KADAVRA CURSE WAS WHAT I WOULD HAVE DONE TO YOU!” Dumbledore bellowed from outside the front door. Tonk stopped outside Draco’s room where Sirius and Lupin were already in, “in here you two, if you know any privacy or silencing charms put them up or Harry tell them to us for us to put up. We put up all the ones we know, but the more the better. Perhaps we can make the room invisible from the outside until he leaves?” asked Tonks hopefully. They put up all the charms and Sirius told Severus he could let the Prick for a headmaster in when they shut the door completely.

Snape opened the door, “Albus, may I ask why you’re creating such a ruckus for? I’m sure even the muggle inhabitants could hear you with all your screaming and banging. This better be extremely important if you were that bloody loud to get through a damn door,” said the potions master through gritted teeth.  “Severus Snape, you broke the promise you made to me and you shall suffer the consequences,” said Albus coolly. “Excuse me?” asked Snape with utter shock and confusion written all over his face. “What bloody promise have I broken, Albus? Please, enlighten me because I don’t remember ever making a promise with the likes of you,” said Snape with his signature smirk ending the sentence.

“The promise that you wouldn’t tell Harry or anyone other than Remus Lupin what was really going on…” started Dumbledore. “They all knew because of the bloody scar which now has a new addition. I didn’t need to tell them anything, I did because it was the right thing to do. That’s what the Order of the Phoenix is all about. Truth and honestly, no?” said Severus knowing he had one upped the know-it-all headmaster. “Dammit Severus, there isn’t any order in the ORDER of the Phoenix if nobody listens to what I say!” exclaimed Albus. “Who died and made you king of the order because last I check we work as a team and not just one person runs the show,” replied Severus in the same calm tone.

“No one had to die and make me king. I am one of the greatest wizards of all time! That should automatically make me the leader of this group…” started Dumbledore. “Excuse me?! Who the bloody hell do you think you are! What you are is the GREATEST PAIN IN OUR ARSES!” now Severus was getting angry at how full of himself the headmaster of Hogwarts was, “You need to leave and stay out! You have done nothing but wreak havoc on everything in this damned wizarding world! You creating the bloody fucking Dark Lord for heaven’s sake!” Snape responded with fire in his eyes.

“And who the hell do you think you are to talk to me that way?! Not only can I curse you into oblivion but I am your employer!” Dumbledore bellowed loudly. “I am Severus fucking Snape and I know you won’t do any of what you are threatening to do because you need me around to do all your dirty work and take care of your precious ‘chosen on’,” replied Severus. “Speaking of the Chosen One where is the he/she?” asked Albus curiously. “SHE is bonding with her father and you will leave them alone or YOU are the one that will regret it in the end,” threatened Severus.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much of a cliffhanger this time... But is Dumbledore not the biggest prick?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!

Dumbledore looked surprisingly at his potions master, “I’m very unhappy with the way you have spoken to me today Severus and I will definitely take it into account and speak with the rest of the group about it later on this evening. For now, I must go have meetings with the rest of the teachers on how we what we will do about Miss Lupin,” said Dumbledore happy to be leaving this rude man’s presence. “Again, you don’t rule the order so, you may go ahead and speak with them but they are not going to tell you to kick me out because I know too much and I am a brilliant man and worker. So, nice try there, Albus.” Said Snape smirking even more than before.

After Dumbledore left, Snape went to the room where everyone else was hiding and told them it was safe and that the Great Bastard was gone. “Holy shit sir! You have balls to talk to him that way,” exclaimed Harry surprised to ever hear anyone talk to Dumbledore that way. Remus’ eyes opened wide at his daughter’s use of vulgar language, “HARRY! What did you just say?!” screamed Lupin. “Ummm… great way of telling the headmaster off sir!” corrected Harry with a sheepish grin. “That’s what I thought you said dear, just trying to make sure I heard you correctly,” said Remus patting Harry’s head as he walked by her.

“Jesus, he just found out he’s my father thinks all of a sudden he can tell me what to do. When I was Harry Potter he never corrected my language why does he think it makes a difference now?” asked Harry, irritated to Draco. “Well, he is your father and he knew he was your father then too or did you forget that already. He couldn’t blow his cover and treat you like his son when you were supposedly James Potter’s,” Draco told him like it was an obvious answer and harry realized he was in fact right.

“So? It still doesn’t seem right to me that he should be able to just automatically tell me what to do when he’s only been my father for a few hours…” harry started. Draco interjected again, “Harry! He hasn’t just been your father for a few hours he’s been your father all your life! He knew about it, but you didn’t that doesn’t mean he was your father these past fifteen years!” he was getting frustrated with the Gryffindor’s stupidity. “Damn, I didn’t think Gryffindor’s were so dimwitted,” said Draco under his breath as he walked out the door after Tonks and left Harry by herself.

“Slytherin prick,” muttered Harry as he walked out the door. There was a light knock on the door shaking her out of her deep thoughts on how she was going to get Draco back for talking to her that way. “Hey love, what would you like to have for dinner?” asked her father with the cutest smile she’s ever seen. “Something homemade daddy. I haven’t had a real meal since my last meal at Hogwarts,” she responded with sadly. “that just reminded me Sweetheart, what are we going to tell the Weasleys? i was going to call Molly over and make supper but since they don’t know about this predicament, what would you like to do?” said Lupin gingerly to his daughter.

“I want to tell them soon but when I’m more comfortable with it because I’ve only been a girl for a few hours and I’m still completely lost, dad.” Said Harry to her father. “That reminds me Harry, I need to come up with a name for you and I promise I will have one by the end of the night with your birthday present.” Said Remus smiling and mischievously. “Dad, if you just come up with a name for me that would be a good enough present,” said Harry happy to get a name for a girl now. “Honey I can’t just give you name for your birthday! What kind of father do you think I am?!” said Remus chuckling after he realized how funny he sounded. “Thanks dad, I was slightly worried I would be stuck as Harry Lupin forever. Not to mention how awful that combination of names is,” said Harry smiling to her father.

They decided to all pitch in and cook something for that night’s dinner. Whether it was a salad, the real dinner, or desert; they all lend a hand and it ended up delicious. “Well, I think it’s about time I give my goddaughter her fifteenth birthday present, don’t you think love?” Sirius asked out loud. Harry’s smile was so bright she could like all of Nocturne Alley with it. “Aww, Sirius you shouldn’t have gotten me anything!” said Harry even though you could hear the utter excitement in her voice from finally getting a present for once in her life.

Sirius bought her a new broom because her original firebolt would be _way_ too noticeable. “Wicked! Can I go fly it around tomorrow?!” asked Harry like a little kid getting her first broom ever. “Of course love! I’ll even take mine out with ya and we can bond some,” said Sirius watching her face beam at him with that offer. “Well Harry, I also got you something. It’s nothing big or expensive but I hope you like it,” said Snape surprising everyone with a gift for his most hated student. He got her magical quills, one would change colors according to your mood and the other would change to any color you told it to be. “That’s so cool, sir! Thank you so much! I really needed new quills and these are all colorful,” exclaimed Harry appreciatively to her Potions professor.

“Well, Harry I bought you this brush that will change your hair to any style and color you want so you can try different styles and colors. I know it’s no broom stick or color changing quills but I think it’s pretty wicked,” said Tonks with a small smirk. “ _TONKS!_ This is so wicked! I didn’t even know this existed! I love it and I can’t wait to try it out,” screamed Harry at the top of her lungs. “And now, for my gift,” said Remus, “We have to go upstairs in order for me to show you what it is…” They all walked up the stairs just as confused ask Harry was except for Sirius because he knew what was going on. “I made you your own room, love!” said Lupin showing Harry the room she’s always wanted. “And now for the part you’ve been waiting for, your name!” said Lupin rubbing his hands together as if he was going to do something amazing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger! I had to! The last one didn't have one so, naturally this one did! Sorry guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!

Continuing  to rub his hands together making the room go silent in anticipation, Remus looked around the room. “You’re new name, if you’re willing to accept it is…” Remus started then held the silence for a dramatic pause, “Cara.” Harry’s eyes went wide and a big, goofy grin appeared on her face. “I love it, dad!” she exclaimed as she tackled her father in a bear hug. “What does everyone else think of the name I’ve come up with?” asked Remus, looking around the room at everyone with a sheepish grin on his face. “I love it said Draco, patting Lupin on the back. “I second that statement!” said Sirius. “Great name, love!” said Tonks, giving Remus a quick peck on the lips. “I applaud your choice Mr. Lupin,” said Snape with a tone of approval in his voice.

“Well then, enough gibber-gabbering! There is a rather large cake with Har- Cara’s name on it, who wants some?” asked Remus as the cake appeared in front of them with a cake knife. Everybody said “me” simultaneously and the cake was passed around. Everybody was having a great time, Draco and Cara were sitting on the sofa talking about their summer homework and how they would work together for it. Tonks and Remus were having a discussion about their upcoming wedding. Sirius and Severus were in a heated conversation about the bloody Headmaster, Dumbledore. In the midst of all this celebration and happiness there was yet another pounding on the door. They all figured it was Albus so everyone, except Sirius went upstairs to the warded room.

Sirius opened the door ready to face the old git, but instead found a cheery Molly Weasley. “Molly! What a lovely surprise, please do come in,” said Sirius genuinely happy to see her jolly face. “I’ve heard from Dumbledore that a certain girl Harry Potter is here and I was to come and help her with something?” asked Molly with a concerned look on her face. “I don’t know why the old bastard would tell you when he practically cursed Severus into oblivion when he came and told us about it because he was bringing the child and we all asked for an explanation,” Sirius said angry. “Is Harry Potter really a girl now?” Mrs. Weasley asked. “Yes, and her name is Cara now,” said Sirius exasperatedly. “But how?” asked Molly astonished that all the information she received was true. “Remus is her father, not James. I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s true.” Said Sirius for what seemed like the millionth time in two days.

“May I see her?” asked Molly in a whisper. “Of course, although I will warn you she may bring Draco Malfoy with her because those two have been inseparable since he got here. I don’t know what’s gotten into them, but they’ve gone from enemies to best friends,” stated Sirius with a slight smirk. Mrs. Weasley nodded with approval of Malfoy being there.

“Har-sorry-Cara, may I see you please?” Sirius asked as he walked into the room with the remaining members of the Order. “Not without me,” responded Draco as he stood up in front of Harry. “Dray, it’s alright I am a big girl. I can handle things myself. Also, Sirius wouldn’t ask me to go  outside if it wasn’t safe or without him in general.” Said Cara coolly to Draco. “It’s alright Cara, Draco can come along if he really would like to. It’s Mrs. Weasly, it turns out our big mouthed headmaster thought you needed more female assistants. I assume he forgot that Tonks lives here and is in fact, a very lovely and respectable woman,” said Sirius with slight frustration in his voice, “he knew you didn’t want the Weasley’s to know anything. Bloody bastard! Know you have to go out there and talk to Molly, and yes Cara, I did have to explain the whole story for her because the git left half the story out.” Sirius said to her and everyone else in the room.

Harry and Draco followed Sirius down stairs to find Molly Weasley sitting at the table with tea and snacks all lied out across the table. “Hello Mrs. Weasley, it’s certainly been a while,” said Cara as Molly approached her with tears in her eyes. “Hello Mrs. Weasley, I know our family has had many differences and I would like to apologize for my father’s barbaric actions. I know I had nothing to do with it, but I would rather apologize for his mistakes and have you and your family know that I don’t resent any of you, and that I have always thought you lot to be extremely warm and loving. If I get the chance I will apologize to Ron and Ginny as well,” said Draco shaking her hand very assertively.

“Oh Draco, there is no need for you to apologize! The differences between our family weren’t your doing. While I do appreciate you apology, it isn’t necessary my boy!” said Molly patting Draco’s cheek and giving him a hug. Draco hugged her back with a smile realizing how much he missed his mother and her hugs. “I’m going to cook dinner tonight, but before I begin I want to speak with you dears if that’s alright with you,” Mrs. Weasley declared more than asked. “Of course it’s alright with us, Mrs. Weasley! What is it you want to speak with us about?” asked Cara smiling and sitting down with Draco sitting next to her.

“Well, how are you feeling, love?” asked Mrs. Wealey to Cara looking at her with sympathetic eyes. “I’m doing better; I’m just worried about what I’ll do when I get my period because I don’t know anything about that what so ever. Other than I bleed for a week and get moody because I’ve seen Hermione and Ginny got through it and that is definitely not a fun time,” said Cara turning a slight shade of green. Mrs. Weasley laughed loudly, “Oh Har- I mean, Cara, you haven’t lost your humor at all!” she said as she continued laughing. “I needed to talk to you because I needed to know if you wanted me to tell Ron or anyone at the burrow. Of course, if you’re not ready which I completely understand and I’m sorry that bloody Albus revealed this to me without you or anyone else’s consent.” Said Mrs. weasley

“I want to tell them all at some point, but I would like to wait until I’m more comfortable in my body because at the moment I feel so confused and not sure of anything right now. I’ll probably tell them in a week or so,” responded Cara with a smile. “None of use new about Draco now being part of the Order,” said Molly now turning to start a conversation with Draco. “Well, after my Father died, my Mother and I changed to good and in order to keep me safe she left me here and she moved to America to make the Dark Lord think that I am with her and not in England at all,” Draco explained to Molly. “Well dear, you are always welcome at the Burrow now, but I’ve heard that you and Harry are now a package deal?” she said with a smirk and a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I had a lot going on and so much freaking homework. Since I barely ahve homework this week and next week is spring break I'll probably be updating a lot the next few day. 
> 
> -Nati


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

“Oh Mrs. Weasley, it’s nothing like that. It’s just that we always were friends we just didn’t know it then. I we’re just friends and nothing more… trust me, my father wouldn’t let Draco anywhere near me if he knew anything like that was going on,” said Cara with a slight blush on her face. Molly started giggling at Harry’s sudden babbling as if she was a child who just got in trouble playing with something expensive, “What do you think about your ‘friendship’, Draco?” she asked amused, getting up to start cooking. “Me? Well, I think your friendship is brilliant I never thought Harry could be so pleasant. I always thought he was a git who was full of himself and his fame for defeating He Who Must Not Be Named,” said Draco sheepishly.

“You hear that Sirius? He sounds like he could be in love,” started Molly. “I already hear the chapel bells ringing, better not tell your father about this Cara,” continued Sirius with a cheeky grin and slapping Draco on the back, and laughing hardily. Draco and Cara blushed from what the other two were saying about their relationship. They had both gotten here the same day just that she had gotten here a few hours beforehand. Draco has had feelings for Harry Potter even when he was Harry Potter but kept them secret. Now that he was a girl he felt better that he no longer has to worry about being gay and just like a girl like his mother wanted him to.

  When he heard that Harry had turned into a girl he couldn’t be more joyful at this tragic event. “Well dears, you can go back upstairs. I’ll call for you when I’ve finished with supper,” smiled Mrs. Weasley. “Alright, come on Cara. I need to discuss something important with you,” said Draco to Harry with a very serious face. Harry looked at him with a puzzled look and nodded along with following Draco upstairs to his quarters. “What’s wrong Dray? You gave me a funny look downstairs, is there something wrong?” asked Cara trying to figure out what was wrong with her now very close friend.

Draco paced around the room trying to figure out how to say what he was thinking without it all falling out of his mouth at once. “I’m a bit worried that our… lovely headmaster is going to start revealing your secret to more and more people. The more people that know the bigger of a chance of  the Dark Lord finding out, Cara. I love you too much to see you…” Draco started then stopped as soon as he realized what he had said when Cara’s eyes went huge and she blushed like mad. “Did you just say you love me, Draco?” asked Harry in disbelief, “I could’ve sworn two days ago you hated me…” she continued with a sad look on her face.

“I… I umm…. Yes well, I love you as a friend I mean….” Started Draco coughing and beginning to sweat a little bit under the pressure of the question. Wait a minute, he’s Draco Malfoy he doesn’t get nervous over a girl, especially not a girl who two days ago was Harry Potter… oh, who was he kidding he was nervous and freaking out the more her beautiful green orbs stare into him and his soul. “Look Cara, I will explain everything in due time, but for now I want to let you get used to your new body and now new life. I’m going to go talk to your father and we shall continue this conversation later, yes? Alright,” scrambled Draco and ran out of the room like Neville out of Potions.

“What is he so worked up about?” mumbled Harry as she walked out of the room to go find Tonks, or maybe Sirius, or anyone but Draco or Mrs. Weasley actually. I wonder what made Draco so anxious all of a sudden. Was it because I asked if he loved me? Did he think I meant in love instead of a friendly sort of love. Cara was so deep in thought she didn’t notice the person in front of her until she bumped face first into Professor Snape. “Oh sir, I’m extremely sorry, I was deep in thought and I wasn’t paying any attention to where I was going,” said Cara feeling very daft for day dreaming and walking in her strictest professor. “Not to worry Miss Lupin, I should’ve moved or said something to bring you out of your thoughts. May I ask what has you so concerned?” asked Severus, genuinely concerned for the now young girl.

“Yes well, sir, is there something wrong with Draco? He said something and when I questioned him about it he ran off as if I threatened to curse him into oblivion,” said Cara in an extremely worried tone. “What is that Mr. Malfoy said, Cara?” asked Snape now getting a bit worried over his godson’s strange reaction. “Well, he said I love you but since he was talking so fast that I couldn’t quite understand everything he was saying, and that one thing really stood out to me,” said Harry. “Ah, so when you asked him about it he got nervous and ran off. Perhaps he thought you would not notice his slip up, but when you did he was frightened to have to explain everything to you?” stated Severus.

“But how could he love me? We just started being friends. After all these years I thought he hated me by now,” said Cara dropping her stare to the floor. “Oh Miss Lupin, Draco has never hated you. I never thought he loved you but I know that he could never hate you,” said Snape reassuringly, “now, why don’t we go get some dinner. Mrs. Weasley is an excellent cook and I would hate to eat it cold,” said Snape smiling at her and putting his arm around the very petite girl.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: SADLY, I STILL DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS.

Cara smiled back a little frightened that her potions professor being so kind to her when he had never been anything, but malicious towards her since he first laid eyes on her. When they got downstairs Harry walked immediately to Draco who was getting ready to put a pitcher of pumpkin juice on the table when he felt a small hand grab onto his sleeve. When he turned around he found Cara staring at him with an innocent smile that made Draco feel a bit uneasy. “Yes Cara?” asked Draco a bit confused. “Can we talk after supper, alone?” asked Cara emphasizing the ‘alone’. “Of course, but where would you like to talk?” inquired Draco. “Your room, or mine,” started Cara, “I was hoping we could talk in your because yours is farthest away from everybody and mine is right next to Sirius.

“Alright, that’s perfectly alright with me, but we’ll need to put up silencing charms just in case. I’ll have my godfather put up some wards saying that I need to talk to my mother and I don’t want you or anyone else to hear because it might be embarrassing.” He stated with the famous Malfoy smirk. “Uncle Severus I need your assistance with something after dinner, is that alright with you?” asked Draco in a hushed voice. “Of course my boy, anything,” said Severus as he sat down next to Draco at the dinner table. “Well, I’d better be off before my family starts to go insane from hunger or the house burns down without me there to stop Fred and George with their rough-housing,” said Molly with a smile to everyone.

“You don’t want to stay and eat the delicious meal you’ve prepared?” asked Sirius plead in his voice for her to stay. “I have to go feed my own children, but please do enjoy the meal. Oh and Harry..” started Mrs. Weasley, “do behave and I made your favorite for dinner.” Cara smiled and went straight for the pot and when she uncovered it, she saw delicious roast beef and mash potatoes her favorite meal since she was a… a little boy? Girl? She didn’t know whether she was a little girl or boy, but either way she’s loved roast beef since she was little.

“Sit Cara, I’ll serve you the food,” Draco said with a smile taking the empty plate out of Cara’s hand. “Thank you Draco, but I am capable of serving myself…“ Cara started but then was interrupted by Snape, “No, let Draco take care of your food I need to show you all your potions and what each one does and when you need to take them,” Snape said turning around indicating to Cara that she should follow. “Alright sir; Draco make sure to put extra mashed potatoes!” exclaimed Cara as she followed Severus to wherever it was that he was taking her.

 

* * *

 

“How many potions do I have to take, sir?” asked Cara a little anxious due to all the bottles being taken out of the professor’s briefcase of potions. “Relax Miss Lupin, not all of these are for you; they’re just in my way of finding yours. As to your question, you will be taking four potions,” stated the professor matter-of-factly. “What will these potions do, professor? “Asked Cara hesitantly.  “Well, two of them are to calm you a little. Not as strong as a calming draught, but enough to relax you. This one will help you develop into the woman-like body you should have at your age. And this one is to help with your nutrition because due to the way the Dursley’s fed you, you are extremely underweight,” Snape said the last sentence harshly.

Cara giggled nervously as she took all four potions. “Sir?” she said hesitantly. “Yes?” replied Snape cooly. “When exactly do I take each of these?” Cara asked with a slight blush on her face. Severus chuckled, “Oh, you take the darkest of the relaxing potions at night, and the lighter one in the morning. I’ll keep the developing and nutrition potions because you need to drink those with a meal or the side effects will be gruesome,” stated Snape. “Well, let’s go so we can begin the potions tonight. I hope you don’t mind sharing a room with Draco tonight so I can keep a close eye on you and make sure nothing happens to you after taking these potions. Along with the fact that we are still building your room,” said Snape as more of a question than a statement.

  “That’s perfectly fine with me,” said Cara smiling at the floor thinking about spending the night with Draco. She was pretty sure she liked Draco since the third year even when she was a guy. She just thought she was gay, but obviously she was just a girl all along which explains why she had always been attracted to men. Even when her and Draco were enemies she was obsessed with him like Mrs. Wealsley was over Gilderoy Lockhart in the second year. “Cara? Are you alright?” asked Snape concerned as the young girl started it smiling and blushing at the floor like a foolish child. “Hmm? Oh, I’m perfectly alright. Just thinking is all,” Cara responded with a smile, “why don’t we go eat? I’m starving and don’t think I can wait any longer knowing my favorite dinner is downstairs.” She said as she turned around and skipped away.

 

* * *

 

When she got downstairs everyone was already sitting at the table, but no one had started eating yet from fear of being rude. “Here she is, my beautiful daughter,” said Remus smiling at her with pride. “Where’s Severus?” asked Draco a bit concerned that his godfather didn’t come down with Cara. “Oh, he’s putting away all the potions he had to take out in order to find the ones he is giving to me. But I cannot start eating until he is down here with my potions because I have to take one before dinner and one afterwards, but I can’t drink the whole vile so he has to be here to tell my how much to drink and which one I drink first,” stated Cara calmly and eyeing her food like it would be her last meal.

“Please all of you start eating! You don’t have to wait for me, your food will get cold and none of us want that,” said Cara smiling weakly as everyone stared at her in wait of Severus in order to start eating. “Nonsense darling, we’re going to wait for Severus, it’s rude to start eating without everyone at the table,” said Tonks smiling at Cara for being so sweet. “I know, but he may take a while; you know you he is about his potions and his meticulousness about how they are placed,” said Cara smiling around the table. “How many potions did he take out in order to find yours?” asked Draco calmly. “I haven’t a clue, half the bag maybe?” said Cara guessing. “I’m going to go find him and tell him it’s time to eat and that everybody is hungry, and that he can fix his little potions later when he has all the time in the world for his OCD,” said Draco standing up, obviously too hungry to wait any longer for his bloody godfather.    

 

* * *

 

“Sev’! What is detaining you from coming down to dinner?” asked Draco in an annoyed tone. “I’m sorry Draco, I have to measure out the exact dosage she will need. I think I have it measure let’s go on down, shall we?” said Snape walking out of his room. Draco looked around the room suspiciously before following the potions master out of the room. “Here Cara, take this one now before you eat. I warn you it tastes vile, but you cannot under any circumstances vomit it back up because that will cause worse effect one your body,” stated Severus warningly. Cara nodded unsure she really wanted to develop into a woman anymore, but she took it all back in one big gulp. She shuddered from the taste, but didn’t feel the need to vomit. She waited a little bit then began eating.

She smiled as she ate the delicious dinner and made a mental note to tell Mrs. Weasley just how delicious the dinner was.  After everybody finished Draco took Snape aside and asked about the silencing charms after a small argument Draco walked back into the room blushing like mad and embarrassed. “What happened?” asked Cara curious as to why Draco was blushing so much. “I had to lie and said that I needed the silencing charms so no one would hear me masturbate because he said that there wasn’t a fire in my room for me to be able to talk with my mother…” Draco said embarrassed. Cara laughed, “Well, did it work?” “Yeah, but now he thinks I have a masturbation problem…”

They all helped clean everything up and put all the left-over food away in drawers that had been enchanted to be as cold as a refrigerator. “Well, we’ll be up in my room if you need us,” said Draco grabbing Cara’s arm to take her upstairs. “What was so important to talk to me about that I had to tell my godfather I masturbate loudly,” asked Draco a bit on the concerned side. “Well Dray, I wanted to talk to you about what you said earlier…” started Cara.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh! What does Cara need to tell Draco?


	10. Chapter 10

Draco went silent and turned a deep shade of red at the mention of their previous conversation. “What did I say earlier?” Draco asked tentatively. “When you said you loved me?” Cara asked more than said to Draco who looked just about ready to pass out. “I believe you, but I just thought you had always hated me,” said Cara a bit embarrassed that she had thought this way when she herself didn’t even hate him the blonde boy. “I’m sorry Cara, I didn’t mean to make you nervous or scare you. I just meant it in a friendly way,” Draco put on his most sincere voice and smile to try to convince the beautiful girl standing in front of him that what he had just said was the truth. “Alright Dray, what do you say if we go flying since the sunset looks beautiful,” Cara said as she grabbed Draco’s shirt and dragged him downstairs and out the door yelling ‘we’ll be outside flying!’ to whoever was in near proximity.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile at the burrow.

“Mom is it alright if Hermione comes to stay here until we leave for Hogwarts?” asked Ron in a pleading voice. “Ronald term doesn’t begin for another month!” said Mrs. Weasley tormenting her son because she had already agreed that Hermione could stay as soon as he asked she just liked to bother him a bit. What good was it to have so many children and not be able to bother them from time to time? “But, yes she can come and stay whenever she likes until whenever she likes. She is always welcome here,” said Mrs. Weasley patting Ron on the head lightly. Ron smiled and thanked his mother as he ran up the stairs to write Hermione telling her that his mother had agreed to let her stay.

The next day Hermione arrived with everything she would need until she left for Hogwarts. That night she and Ron were hanging out in his room just lying on the floor when she asked, “Ron, have you heard from Harry? Because I haven’t heard from him since the beginning of summer when he sent out the letters we get each summer,” said Hermione obvious worry in her tone. “Actually no I haven’t, I thought it was because of the ministry interfering with letters, but Dumbledore usually has something for us even thought I hate it when the greasy old git gets in the way because he probably rearranges what Harry wrote so that it doesn’t affect his stupid plan,” said Ron snarling.

When they went downstairs for dinner which his mother had cooked later because she said he felt the need to cook for The Order at Grimmauld Place. “Mom, did Dumbledore say anything about Harry when he stopped by earlier today?” Ron asked a bit annoyed at the fact that dinner was so late. “Wait Dumbledore stopped by yesterday and you didn’t ask about Harry?” Hermione inquired rather loudly. “Dear, Dumbledore told everybody in the house, rather angrily I might add, that he wanted to speak to me alone and that business stays between him and I. As to your question about Harry, no he did not mention a thing about him.” Said Mrs. Weasley with a gruesome face remembering the day’s encounters and what she had actually found out about The Boy Who Lived.

“Ron, he is your best friend, shouldn’t you know more about him than mom?” asked Ginny in her usual bratty tone. “Well my dear sister that is easier said than done with Harry. He never sends letters after the first day of summer,” stated Ron with confusion written all over his face. “Ginny, get Fred and George and tell the supper is ready, and if they don’t get their behinds in a chair in five minutes they don’t get a meal until tomorrow morning,” said Mrs. Weasley flustered with all the fighting that had been going on with all her children.

 

* * *

 

When Cara was flying she felt completely free and didn’t have a worry in the world about everything that was going on in her crazy life. Draco was having a good time just watching her face as she did her usual flying techniques in the air he had always loved seeing Harry in the air, even when he was a boy; he especially loved it when Slytherin would play against Gryffindor and he got the face of determination definitely turned Draco on which is probably why Slytherin never beat Gryffindor when Draco has been on the team because he was too busy thinking about the things he would do to that boy. “Dray, are you alright?” Cara asked when she looked over and saw Draco staring blankly into the distance.

“Hmmm? Yeah, I’m perfectly fine I was just lost in thought, sorry.” Draco responded blushing. Cara flew over to where Draco was and stared into the beautiful sunset with his arm around her. Just ask they were getting cozy the back door slammed open and revealed a rather alarmed Remus. “Cara, Draco I need to see you immediately.” Remus said sternly. At first they thought it was from Draco having his arm around her but since they had been inseparable he didn’t think it was a big deal. When they went inside and smelled the grossly sweet smell of candy they understood that their beloved headmaster was here. “Dad, why is he here?” Cara asked alarmed at the fact that the scary old man was in the living room. “He wants to speak to the pair of you alone apparently,” said Remus angered by the way the git had actually demanded to see his daughter and her new best friend.

“Alright Cara, let’s go see what the old bastard want then. The quicker we go the quicker we’ll get it over with,” said Draco grabbing Cara’s arm and dragging her into the living room where Dumbledore was sitting rather comfortably in the large armchair. “Harry my… girl come sit, sit. You as well Mr. Malfoy,” said Dumbledore as if this was his house and we were first time guests. Cara and Draco sat together on the couch, closer together than they had realized. “I understand you wanted to speak to us, Professor?” asked Cara with a fake smile trying very hard to make it look genuine. “Well my dear, I was going to ask if you were ever going to tell the rest of the Weasley’s and Miss Granger about your new body?” asked the professor.

“I think for now, no.” said Cara very professionally. “May I ask why you told Mr. Malfoy but not your two best friends?” asked Dumbledore bewildered by her response. He needed her to be close to her to be as close as possible to the Weasley’s because they were the only ones who completely had their trust in him. At least so he thought. “Excuse me Professor, but may I ask why you asked me to be here as well?” asked Draco to get some attention off of Cara. “Yes Draco, I have a question to ask you as well,” said Dumbledore with that annoying little sparkle in his eyes. “Well, what is it sir?” asked Draco in the politest voice he could muster up.

“Well Draco, we were thinking of switching Cara to Slytherin so that Professor Snape could keep a close eye on her as she takes these potions for her health. Since the sorting hat had mentioned putting her in Slytherin before it wouldn’t be a problem,” Albus started. “But sir, I don’t see what that has to do with me?” Draco questioned confused. “Well, I need you to help her get situated in Slytherin that is if her father will let her be placed in the house in the first place,” said Dumbledore but it sounded like he would make Remus agree no matter what his opinion on the matter was. Cara cringed at the thought of what the old creep would do to her father if he disagreed to let Cara into Slytherin.

“Well, I think we’re finished here,” said Dumbledore getting up, “I must go speak to your father and Severus,” he said. When he walked out of the room Cara collapsed into Draco’s arms. “Hey hey shh shh, everything is going to be just fine,” said Draco comforting the small girl who collapsed onto his chest. “I’m scared he’s going to hurt my dad or anybody else if they don’t do what he says and it would have been all my fault because he’s doing all of this because of me and the bloody cruse,” said Cara sobbing into the blonde boy’s toned chest. She always knew he would be muscly; damn she was so happy in his arms. She had felt complete since her and Draco became friends the night before.

 

* * *

 

Upstairs Remus, Severus, and sadly Albus Dumbedore were discussing rather heatedly about Albus’ decision to put her in Slytherin. “First she changes into a girl and now you want to take her away from the only home she’s ever really had?!” blasted Lupin. “Listen to me werewolf, you will return with us to Hogwarts and be the DADA teacher again, understood?” said Dumbledore in an icy cold tone.  Severus looked at the man as if he was crazy for thinking that that would make them bow down to him. “Does it ever occur to you that maybe the poor girl doesn’t want any more torment put on her, I know she’s friends with Draco and that will help her a lot to be friends with someone like him in Slytherin but maybe she would like to stay a Gryffindor like her father and mother were,” said Snape getting real tired of the headmaster’s shit.

“Well, I’ll give you one day to completely decide whether you want the position as a teacher,” Dumbledore said threateningly. As they were shutting the front door they heard the usual pop that signaled to everyone that the bloody devil was gone. Sirius rushed out and went straight downstairs to see his goddaughter, he was so fast not even her own father got to her on time. “What did the old bastard say to you that made you start crying I swear Cara if he hurt you, I’ll rip him apart limb from limb,” growled Sirius as his dog senses were kicking in. “Calm down Sirius, he didn’t hurt her all he asked her was why she hadn’t told Weasley and Granger about her body then inquired to me about her being in Slytherin. He was rather angry when I said that it probably wasn’t the best idea and that it was her he should be asking, not me.” Said Draco his eyes cold with anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Dumbledore do next? And will Cara tell her best friends who she really is or will she hide that forever too. I forgot to ask how you guys felt about the name? Let me know!(:
> 
> -Nati


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.

The next day Remus mailed out his letter to Albus regarding the teaching position, of course he agreed to it not that he had much of a choice. Later on that day Molly showed up once again to cook, she said that now that there is a young girl living here there must be real food in the house. When she showed up, she went up to Cara, “Ron and Hermione were asking about you last night,” she said in a concerned tone. She liked playing tricks with her kids but not lie to them seriously. She felt that real relationships were based on trust and if she lied to her kids what kind of example is she setting. “I’m going to have to tell them Cara,” she said shaking her head and walking away.

“Woah! Who said you could tell them anything? I’m not ready for this yet and it’s me we’re talking about not you, and this isn’t some dumb schoolgirl secret. It’s a life changing secret. So Mrs. Weasley, you will not be telling anybody about what has happened to me, understood?” said Cara getting annoyed at Molly for thinking she can just decide to tell them this. “Harry, they’re your friends, they won’t make fun of you or anything. It’s not right that you let Malfoy find out but not your two best friends. I’m going to tell them and that’s that.” Said Mrs. Weasley affirmatively. “No you will not Molly. Harry said no one will know and so be it. You will suffer the consequences if you dare defy that wish. And believe me, I will know if you dare tell a soul. And as for the Malfoy comment, she may tell whoever she wants, she told Draco because she felt like she could trust him.” Said Snape in his usual icy tone.

“As a mother I think I would know what’s best for a child, thank you Severus. If I feel the need to tell my children something I know, I can,” said Mrs. Weasley daring Severus to try her again. “Molly, I will obliterate your mind. If you dare to tell any of your blasted children,” growled Snape. Molly scoffed offended. “Don’t make me bring Dumbledore into this because I will,” said Snape more as a threat than anything else. He hated when Molly acted as if she ruled everything and knew what was best for everyone. All that bloody woman knows how to do is nag and talk rubbish.

 

* * *

 

Upstairs Tonks and Remus were speaking rather seriously. “I think I’m in love with someone else Remus,” began Tonks in an apologetic voice. Remus was perfectly ok with it because he too was in love with someone else, but was very much sure that person would never share the same feelings. “It’s alright dear; I’m perfectly alright with you being in love with someone else. I’m sure you’ve realized that I too am in love with someone else as well,” said Lupin rubbing her shoulders tenderly. “I know sweetheart, but I thought we would be good together, but I think it would be best for everyone if we part ways and stay acquaintances and fight together in the order,” she said feeling a bit bad for dumping this on him all of a sudden although they both knew it wasn’t right. It had never felt right for them to be together they just did it to amuse everyone around them who thought they were meant to be together. “You should tell your love that you’re in love with them,” said Tonks with a smirk as she rose and left the room.

 

* * *

 

Sirius walked downstairs when he heard the argument between Snape, Molly, and Cara from upstairs. “What in Merlin’s name is going on down here?!  A man can’t take a bloody nap in peace in this house!” blasted Sirius with fire in his eyes. Cara shuddered when she saw her godfather’s look in his eyes. “Well, Molly here says she is going to tell Ron and Hermione about what has happened to Harry even though she isn’t prepared for them to know yet,” said Snape smirking because of the way Black’s face turned a rather angry shade of red.

“YOU’RE GOING TO WHAT?! YOU BETTER FUCKING NOT OPEN YOUR BIG MOUTH!” Sirius shouted at the top of his lungs. It was so loud everyone was scared the bloody neighbors could hear him over the many silencing charms put on the house. If looks could kill Molly’s face should have killed Cara’s godfather in the blink of an eye. “I don’t know who you think you are, Mr. Black but you are not to raise your voice at me or…” started Mrs. Weasley when she was cut off again by a furious Sirius, “Or what? You’ll ground me? Make me do the dishes by hand? Won’t cook for me as if I’m a child?” said Sirius in a mocking child voice holding his hands together at his chest like a child begging for mercy.

Molly’s eyes blazed to life at the last words of Sirius when she realized there was virtually nothing she could actually do to the taller man in front of her instead of threaten to tell Cara’s secret which she was still going to do. It was unacceptable that she told the Malfoy’s but not the only friends and real family she’s ever had since she was a few months old when her parent died. “I’m sorry dear, but I’m just going to have to tell the family and Hermione, it’s not fair that you told Draco but not them,” said Mrs. Weasly when all of a sudden, “OBLIVIATE” was shouted from right outside the door, it surprised everyone when they saw that it had been Remus who shot out the spell instead of Sirius or Severus.

“Bloody hell that woman is annoying! Does she know how to keep that bloody mouth of hers shut?!” asked Lupin after stupefying her. “For the love of all things holy, someone send her back to the Burrow before I actually shove a sock in her mouth just to make sure she doesn’t keep talking,” said Severus rather harshly, but felt no remorse of his words because he knew that everyone else in the room was thinking it so when they gave him a shocked look he just smirked in response. There is no questioning he is Draco’s godfather. Cara just giggled softly to herself from the funny thoughts she was having about everything that was just going on. “Come on Dray, I’m tired as well. Will you come take a nap with me? Yes, we’ll leave the door to my now finished room open so you can make sure we’re not doing anything,” Cara said rolling her eyes dragging Draco up the stairs to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Cara and Draco really just take a nap?(;


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER!!! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!!!

A few weeks went by and there had been no word from Mrs. Weasley after that argument. They gave her the memories of the argument, but changed the topic so she would know not to come back to Grimauld Place. Cara and Draco’s friendship grew more and more each day that went by. They were inseparable; everyone else with the exception of Remus knew that love would soon be growing with these two young ones. “I think Cara’s daddy should start realizing soon that his daughter is fifteen and not five,” said Severus to Remus with a smirk as he drank his coffee while reading The Daily Prophet. Remus shot him a glare, “her father does in fact know that she is fifteen, but I don’t see what that has to do with anything?” he asked confused at Severus’ comment.  “Oh, you shall find out soon Wolf,” replied Snape as he exited the room still drinking his coffee.

 Draco walked into the kitchen with a groggy Cara following close behind him. “What’s my godfather smirking about?” asked Draco genuinely curious at the smug face Snape was wearing. Draco turned around when Cara tapped his shoulder and made a tired moan-like noise. “Aww, are you still tired?” asked Draco cupping her face in his hands and kissed her nose softly. Remus didn’t care because Draco has always done that with Cara and figured it was their friendship thing. Cara blushed a bit when Draco kissed her nose and jumped on him for him to carry her back upstairs to her room. Since she had been so underfed at the Dursley’s she weighed absolutely nothing in his arms.

* * *

 

When Draco got to her room he laid her down on the bed that was still unmade. “Dray?” asked Cara in a groggy voice. “Hmm?” responded Draco turning around right before he got to the door. “Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?” she asked sheepishly knowing how childish that sounded. Draco smiled at the small girl in front of him and nodded. He took his shirt off and when he got into the bed he wrapped his arms around Cara protectively. She snuggled up to him and breathed in his scent. In the past few weeks she had spent with Draco she had started to grow feelings for him that not even she was sure on how to face. What she didn’t know was that Draco was thinking the same exact thing except that he had loved her since they met. Draco kissed her forehead and whispered, “I love you Cara,” which she thought he meant it as a friendly love not in love; if only she knew.

 

* * *

 

Back at the burrow Molly was bad mouthing everyone in The Order, including Harry freaking Potter. At first her family had gotten mad at her for talking like that about all of their friends and the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. At this point everyone in the house now started to believe Molly with the exception of the twins. They would never turn their back on Harry no matter who it was talking garbage about him. What surprised the twins the most was that Ron and Hermione started believing and following their mother in hating Harry as well. One day when she was on another rant about the poor boy and his friendship with Draco Malfoy Fred and George had had enough of their mother’s constant ranting. “ALRIGHT! Enough Mum!” they both yelled simultaneously. Molly and everyone in the room (which happened to be their entire family) looked at them with opened mouths.

“Excuse me?!” Molly asked raising her voice. “You heard us, enough. We’re all tired of hearing you constantly blab on and on about Harry. The poor boy did absolutely nothing to you. Fred and I are moving out by tomorrow and will not be returning to continue hearing you bitch about a boy who isn’t even your son,” said George calmly. Molly’s mouth looked like if she were to open it any further it would make her jaw unhinge and drop to the floor. “What do you mean you’re moving out by tomorrow?! Where on this earth do you think you’ll be going to?! You have no house to stay in,” she screamed. “And where the bloody hell did you get the idea that we didn’t have a place?” yelled George in his mother’s face this time. “Well, you don’t have any money so that place won’t last long,” smirked Mrs. Weasley thinking that she had won the argument.

Fred and George looked at each other and busted out laughing. “And what in Merlin’s name are you both laughing about?” asked Molly frustrated at the lack of respect she was getting from her twins. “It’s unbelievable how daft you really are, Molly” said Fred evilly. “We’ve been saving up money since we started making things for our business. We have more money than the whole family and we have also bought a store in Diagon Alley and are started up on Saturday if any of you care to stop by you can!” yelled George as they disapparated to their room to pack all of their stuff and finally move out. They couldn’t wait to get away from their bloody mother.

When they went back downstairs they said goodbye to everyone except for Ron, Hermione, and their God forsaken mother. They apparated to their store in Diagon Alley and went to the attic that they had now made a home. They sighed heavily and flopped onto their beds for a few minutes then started to unpack all of their stuff. They thought they should pay a friendly visit to they’re honorary brother and the rest of The Order for that matter. They hadn’t seen anyone since the school year ended.

 

* * *

 

When Cara and Draco woke up they heard voices downstairs, Cara shot up as soon as she recognized the two voices that weren’t usually in the house. “What’s wrong love?” asked Draco still half asleep from his nap with the love of his life. Cara beamed at him “Fred and George are here! That means they finally left the burrow and don’t believe anything Mrs. Weasley is saying!” Cara whisper shouted at Draco. She jumped out of bed and practically sprinted down the stairs until she was just outside the kitchen door. She busted through the door and ran straight to the red headed twins in the middle of the kitchen and tackled them both into a hug.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding Remus she really has gotten smaller,” Fred said as he hugged the tiny girl holding on to his torso. “Where’s my hug love?” asked George with fake jealousy in his voice and a pout on his lips. Cara let go of Fred and went to George and hugged him just as hard and began to cry when she smelled their clothes and they smelled like the Burrow. Oh how much she missed her friends and the first family to take her in from the Dursely’s.

As soon as she started crying Draco walked into the room still a bit out of it from being woken up so suddenly. “What happened?!” asked Draco concerned as to why she was sitting on the floor crying. “Hello Draco, no one knows what’s happened because she just started crying right now after hugging us,” smiled Fred and held his hand out to Draco to say hello. Draco shook it tentatively until he realized that they were on his side and wouldn’t hurt him or Cara. “Cara? What’s wrong?” asked Draco cupping her face in his hands like he always did when she was sad or tired. Cara just hugged him and cried harder. Draco sat on the floor and pulled her onto his lap and caressed her back until her sobs stopped and she could begin talking again.

“I’m sorry everyone. I just remembered everything and it just hit me that my two best friends now hate me and I’m just so scared and confused on what to do in this body and and…” she started sobbing again into Draco’s chest. “Hey hey, shhh everything is alright. Everyone here loves you and if they hate you now they were never your true friends,” said Draco kissing her nose like he always did. He realized that was the way to calm her down. As soon as she got her sobs under control they all went silent as they heard the familiar pop and three sharp knocks on the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are Fred and George going to fall in love with the now Girl-Who-Lived? Who's at the door this time? Dumbledore? Narcissa? Molly? Another Weasley? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to post the next one sooner
> 
> -Nati(:


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING.

Severus was the first one to the door, and therefore was the first to open it. But before he opened it he checked the peep hole and thought he was going crazy when he saw Lucius Malfoy standing outside the door looking ragged and half alive. Severus thought he was just losing his mind because Lucius had long since been dead, but yet there he was standing right on the other side of the door. Severus opened the door slowly and of course did the usual routine thing and asked something only he would know about and not someone impersonating him. He pushed him to the floor, wand out stretched right under the older Malfoy’s chin, “What did we do for the first time in our fifth year that only you and I know about?” asked Severus in an angry and harsh tone.

Lucius giggled softly; of course Severus would pick this question to ask him instead of any other thing they’ve discussed. “We kissed for the first time, in the Room of Requirement on a bed with red sating sheets on it,” Lucius smirked as Severus made a shocked face. _Damn he was_ _cute when he’s shocked_ thought Lucius staring at the dark haired wizard on top of him. “But-but…” sputtered Severus bewildered to find his love standing right in front of him when he was supposed to be dead. “I thought you were dead?” Severus said which came out more as a question than a statement. Lucius looked at him with soft eyes, “I will explain everything love, but you have to help me up and get me inside please. I promise I will explain everything to you when I get inside. Not only to you, to everyone in The Order or the house or whoever wants to know can know except for the Weasley’s and that irritating mudblood. Yes, I know everything about what has happened with them, the old bastard told me everything,” said Lucius to a bewildered Snape.

 

* * *

 

Back in the kitchen Draco was still trying to calm down the small girl sitting on him. Fred and George were both on either side of Draco rubbing the girl’s back and arms trying to calm her down. That is until Severus walked into the kitchen with a very pale face. “I have some news, but I need to see Draco and Cara for a moment then I will explain everything to everyone, but you must wait patiently,” he said in his teacher tone. The two mentioned looked at him confused, but nodded. Draco carried Cara to where his godfather was standing because she was still crying slightly and he wanted her to feel safe. “Uncle Sev, what’s wrong?” asked Draco concerned at the state his godfather was in. “Errr…. Your father his here Dragon,” he said as a whisper. “That’s impossible sir, my father is dead,” said Draco not happy to be hearing that his dead father was here.

“No Draco, he is here in my room because he showed up in a torn up state,” said Severus matter-of-factly. Draco looked at him with utter shock written all over his face, but continued to follow his godfather until they reached the door that lead to his room. “Wait, are you sure it’s him?” asked Draco whispering in shock. “Yes, I did the routine check,” replied Snape rolling his eyes wondering how daft his godson thought he was. Severus knocked on the door to give Lucius a heads up that they were coming in.

Draco dropped Cara onto the floor when he walked into the room and saw his father lying on the bed looking mangled. Cara landed on the floor with a hard thump and yelled out in pain when she smacked her head hard against the floor, but got up annoyed that he had dropped her so carelessly. “Hello Draco, Cara” Lucius said smiling and nodding to Cara who was standing on the far side of the room rubbing her head. “F-Father?” asked Draco not sure if he was dreaming.

“Yes Draco, it’s me, I’m really here in front of you,” said the older Malfoy in a hoarse voice. He sounded like he had been through hell and back… twice. “But father… I thought you were dead- mother said you had died trying to get Dumbledore away from Voldemort,” said Draco not noticing the wince his father did when he mentioned the name; he had acquired using the name from Cara. “No Draco, your mother forced me to go along with that lie because she wanted me away from you because we didn’t want you to become a death eater, but instead of letting me go with you both she made me stay a death eater and had me fake my death for you to be able to continue living without worrying about me and my safety,” responded Lucius with one long breath.

“So wait… let me get this straight, this is all moms’ fault?” asked Draco confused and a bit agitated at the accusations against his mother. He could believe she would do something like this, but he didn’t understand why she would. “Yes Draco, your mother did do all of this. She’s a bigger bitch then thought, no? She is a very cunning woman there is no questioning why she was put in Slytherin,” said Severus through gritted teeth. Cara just realized that he was always tense or agitated whenever Narcissa was mentioned or around.

 

* * *

 

“Narcissa, they’ve found out about Lucius!” blasted Dumbledore through the fire. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, she was really getting tired of the old git always yelling about something. _I am not a bloody student anymore, why can’t he speak like a normal adult?_ She thought silently to herself. “Well, what would you like me to do about it Albus? They found out, it’s too late to do anything about it at this time anyway,” she said nonchalantly to the world’s greatest wizard. She couldn’t understand why she chose him over Volde over there. Yes, he killed a lot but at least he killed with a purpose. She smirked as she thought back on the huge spectacle she had caused a Grimmauld Place just a few weeks ago.

“I want you to fix your tone with me young lady, I may like you but that doesn’t mean I can’t torture you if I wanted to,” said Dumbledore in a warning sounding tone. Narcissa tisked at the venomous words from the headmaster. She knew he could, but he wouldn’t because if he did who would do all his dirty work?  She stood there watching him as he paced back and forth, she didn’t understand what the big deal was, they were bound to find out what had really happen to her ex-husband. She did this knowing she would lose her little brat anyway; she couldn’t wait to be rid of the annoying little shit.

She walked to Dumbledore and put a soft hand on his shoulder to stop him from pacing because that drove her bonkers. He looked at her, the usual sparkle in his eyes, gone and filled with a fire of hatred towards everyone. “What are you thinking, Albus?” she asked in a whisper knowing the face he made when he was in deep thought. She knew it probably had something to do with the whole Lucius situation. “I think I may have to threaten our little Dark Lord,” he said with an evil grin as he walked to the fire place ready to floo someplace unknown to Narcissa.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I was busy with a lot of school and family stuff, but here is chapter 13! i hope you guys enjoy it! i willl try to go back to posting regularly!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own anything! Sadly!

“TOM RIDDLE!!!” the Malfoy manor shook as the headmaster of Hogwarts bellowed for the Dark Lord. “Ugh, what could that old bastard want now?!” Voldemort muttered to himself more than anyone in the room. “Yes Albus?” Voldemort responded sounding very irritated at being yelled at like a school boy. “I thought I told you to kill Malfoy?! Or at least mangle him or something so that he couldn’t get away!” bellowed Dumbeldore at Voldemort. Tom rolled his eyes in boredom; he was so tired of listening to this old bag yell. “What are you going on about now? Malfoy was left half dead in the courtyard yesterday,” he stated calmly looking at the headmaster tiredly.   
“Well, he showed up at Grimmauld place today, half dead as you claim, but he’s alive and now is with the enemy!” Albus said through gritted teeth. Tom sighed heavily, “they’re not the enemy Albus, you are,” he stated calmly. Dumbeldore turned red as a tomato when he realized everything that Tom just said was true about him being the evil one. 

“Are you a spy from the Dark Lord?” asked Lupin after giving Lucius veritersium. “No Remus, I am not any spy for anyone. I am on my own, but I have a lot of information about Tom Riddle,” Lucius says staring Lupin right in the eye. “What information do you have for us?” Remus asked more calmly knowing now that Lucius really was on their side. “Tom Riddle isn’t the bad guy; he’s being controlled by Dumbeldore. Dumbeldore isn’t letting anyone see this, but he’s been the one calling the shots since the day of Harry’s birth,” Lucius said looking grimly into the dampening fire. “So, you’re saying that Dumbledore is the one who’s been ruining our lives and ruining the wizarding world as a whole?” Remus asked getting beyond pissed at what the older Malfoy was saying.  
Remus excused himself to go get Sirius and Severus so that they can hear the information that was just told to him about their beloved headmaster. “So, he’s been lying to the world saying that he’s trying to take down Voldemort because he’s supposedly the bad guy, but it’s actually Voldemort trying to take down Dumbledore so that everything can go back to normal?” asked Sirius shocked. “I can’t believe Molly and the rest of the Weasleys buy into his bullshit,” he added running his hands through his hair which he only does if he’s really stressed.   
“Sirius, please, calm down, stressing yourself out like this isn’t helping anyone; but it is hurting you and me to see you this way,” said Lupin in a soothing voice. “Yes mutt, listen to the wolf for once in your life because I think for the first time he may be right about something, not to mention I hate when people pace around in rooms,” said Snape pinching his nose. “Someone needs to tell Harry all of this…” said Lupin looking around the room hoping for someone to volunteer for that hard task. 

Upstairs Cara and Draco were cuddling upstairs in Draco’s room because hers wasn’t done yet. “Dray?” said Cara hesitantly as she swirled her finger around his bare chest. “Hmm?” he responded opening his eyes to look up at the ceiling. “Do you love me?” she asked so timidly that her voice was shaking. “Of course I do love, you’re my best friend,” said Draco sitting up so that he can speak to Harry face to face. “Not like that, I meant like in love…” she said looking away because of how red her face was turning. “Oh umm… I’m not sure to be completely honest with you. I think it’s still too early to tell…” answered Draco truly unsure if he was in love with the girl, he was sure he had some sort of feelings for her he just wasn’t sure it was love.   
“Hey, wanna go have some tea down stairs? I’m cold and really craving some Earl Grey Tea,” said Cara sheepishly. Draco smiled, “How are you so skinny when all you do is eat all day Lupin?” Cara laughed and through his shirt at him in a playful manner, “Oh shut up Malfoy! I never hear you complaining about my food habits.” Draco put his shirt on, and opened the door for Cara like the gentleman he is. The fought jokingly with each other about who was going down the stairs first when all of a sudden they heard their guardians speaking loudly about something. 

“SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!” angrily whispered Snape to the others in the room who obviously couldn’t hear the two teenagers wrestling their way down the stairs. “What’s up your arse, Snivillus?” snarled Sirius at the loudness of the greasy git. “Will all of you shut your mouths and listen carefully?!” Everyone went silent and started listening, “Is that…?” started Remus. “Yes, it is I’m sure they’ve heard the discussion at hand because of how loud we were being before I realized they were coming down the stairs. I’m sure they will come knocking any minute now,” stated Snape.   
Instead of going to the room where the adults were, they continued on the path to the kitchen to ask Kreature for Earl Grey just like they had. They decided that they would confront the adults later because Cara’s craving for tea was too unbearable. They sat down together at the table as the tea appeared in front of them. “What do you think they were discussing so loudly?” asked Draco curiosity appearing in his face. After Cara took a sip she replied, “No, I was about to ask you the same question.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg! Guys, I'm soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. But now since I am on summer break I can work on this all day and night so I will most likely be updating more often!(:
> 
> -Nati

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm sure you've probably read better first chapters than this one, but this is my first fanfiction and hopefully won't be my last. If there are certain things I should change or work on please let me know. I'll try to post a new chapter at least once a week, maybe more. It depends on how much homework I get. 
> 
> -Nati


End file.
